The Second Adventure
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Set in 02! I'd read Protect the Kindness, Hope, and Light! Milleniummon Enters Season 1! before this story if I were you. Osamu, Ken, and Ryo return for 02! With Ken shortly as the Digimon Emperor, and MaloMyotismon's rise being soon, what will happen to the trio and their fellow Chosen?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins Anew!

**Welcome to the sequel of **_**Protect the Kindness, Hope, and Light! Milleniummon Enters Season 1!**_

**The Second Adventure! This is set in 02, and will have small twists. **

**The first 'arc' is the Digimon Emperor arc, which is only 2-3 chapters. I have this one and the next one done. **

* * *

3 years…

Its been 3 years. Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji is fourteen now. So's Ryo Akiyama. Ken Ichijouji is eleven.

Sam already knows what Ken's been doing… He hears him plot at night, calling himself the Digimon Kaiser.

And that email…

He also knew of the new round of Chosen. Tai told him; more like called him.. Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Miyako "Yolei" Inoue, and Iori 'Cody' Hida. The nicknames made no sense, but if it was what they wanted to be called then he'd respect that. Kari and TK had joined the new generation, and there was a new digivolution that Izzy(not Tai) told him about.

Armor Digivolution. The only thing that Ken… _can't_ stop. Three new digimon were partnered to the new generation; Veemon, to Davis, Hawkmon, to Yolei, and Armadillomon, to Cody.

Kunemon and Lunamon were alright, he knew. At least… he hoped. Sam, nowadays, always kept his digivice on him, just in case. He also had a cell phone, and Izzy had given him a D-terminal, just in case the Ichijouji Genius was called to the Digital World.

"Sam! There's someone on the phone for you! Tai, I think!"

"Coming, Mom!" Sam rushed to where his mom and the house phone was, "Hey?"

"ICHIJOUJI!" Tai yelled into the phone, causing the wheelchair-bound teen to hold the phone a ways from his ear.

"What happened, Tai?" Sam asked.

"YOUR BROTHER! KEN IS ENSLAVING DIGIMON! ONE OF THE ORIGINAL CHOSEN! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

"Tai, calm down… I'll tell you what I know tomorrow. I'll meet you all-"

"Meet ME at the park, first thing tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it, Tai."

"Good. Bye, Osamu."

* * *

That next morning, Ken had ran from home.

_Goodbye to all of you. _

_Your trivial lives will plague me no longer. _

_My Destiny awaits. _

I… expected this, as soon as Tai called. Now that his identity was known, he'd stay there… Quickly, I used my D-Terminal to email Izzy.

_I need to get to the Digital World. How's the new gen? Ken ran from home._

_-Osamu_

After a few minutes, Izzy replied.

_Sam, why? I mean… Ken… Fine. But get Ryo first; he's in Odaiba currently. _

The next few characters were the coordinates to the Elementary school that the DigiPort was located in, along with _-Izzy_.

Swiftly, Sam began to leave the apartment.

Which was slightly hard, given that he was confined to a wheelchair.

* * *

It took Sam at least an hour to fetch Ryo and get to the school's computer lab. He was given glares by the new generation, other than Kari and TK, who gave him glances and small smiles. They'd know that the Chosen of Protection was to be trusted… No matter who his little brother, their friend, was.

"Hey, Sam." Izzy greeted him, "Hey Ryo."  
"Hey, Iz'." Ryo waved.

"Hey…" Sam refused to look his fellow college(Though Izzy was only part-time, while he was full-time) student in the eye.

"You ready?" Kari asked. Sam and Ryo nodded.

"DigiPort, open!" Kari used her -Izzy dubbed it the 'D-3'- Digivice to open the Digital Gate, and, by using their digivices, everyone but Izzy was sucked into it.

* * *

S-Sam couldn't believe it… Ken…

No, not Ken. The Kaiser…

The Kaiser… he… kidnapped Agumon!

Sam had refused to help get Agumon back. He… couldn't face Tai…

Sam knew that he could've done something to stop it, despite the year he spent regaining himself. However, since then he has brought two of his friends to the Real World.

Minomon and Moonmon… His parents knew of the Digital world, just not that that's where Ken ran away to.

"Sam…"

Minomon's voice brought him from his thoughts,

"Sam, your digivice!"

Sam quickly grabbed it from its place fastened to his hoodie. It was… glowing? Slowly, it became a D-3 of his own.

It was… strange. It changed in the real world. He felt a familiar feeling.

He had to save Ken… Protect his brother from himself…

"Minomon, Moonmon, we have a Kindness to save. Tomorrow, we run away too. Take Ryo and Monodramon with us. We WILL get Ken back. And that's a vow."

"Right!"

* * *

The next morning, after emailing Ryo, Sam left home too. He, Kunemon, and Lunamon met up with Ryo and- this might seem a bit shocking- Cyberdramon. Much like Gatomon had, Monodramon had evolved naturally, only Cyberdramon was Ultimate. However, he always changed to Monodramon whenever he was in the real world.

Side-by-side, the two fourteen year olds walked through the Digital World.

Ryo's digivice had changed to a D-3 as well, of which Ryo said that as a Tamer, he'd have to adapt. So did his digivice.

_I'm going to get Ken back… I'm taking Ryo with me. We're going to get Ken back, and bring him home. No matter what._

_-Osamu_

_PS: Tell my friends of my decision. Thanks._

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Wormmon

**I'll get started on the next chapter after uploading this one. **

* * *

The boys only came back to the Real World for one reason, and one reason alone.

It was the anniversary of Myotismon's defeat, and Wizardmon's death. They'd never miss today. Ever.

Despite the original cold gestures, the anniversary was nice. Ryo shared a few stories about Milleniummon…

Wizardmon also showed up; scared the shit out of a few people in the TV station. '_Kindness shall bring about the Golden Radiance…'_

Once the day was done, the two boys once again returned to the Digital World, knocking down random spires by using Cyberdramon.

* * *

Kimeramon? Seriously?

Well… Ryo had told him that a Kimeramon was a component for Milleniummon…

The two had eventually joined the others, and discovered Kimeramon.

They were watching Magnamon vs Kimeramon, when Wormmon suddenly…

Gave his power to Magnamon, in hopes that they could save Ken. Selfless worm…

"Wormmon, what are you doing?!"

"Magnamon, its up to you now!"

Kimeramon had swiped the Devidramon Wormmon was riding aside…

And then knocked Wormmon aside.

"Wormmon!"

"Please Magnamon! Save Ken for me!"

And just like that, Magnamon was stronger…

Swiftly, Magnamon used that power to defeat Kimeramon.

No one really noticed that the particles of Kimeramon, instead of disappearing, made its way to Ryo and Cyberdramon.

Magnamon de-digivolved to a very tired DemiVeemon.

"I can't believe they defeated me…" Ken collapsed to his knees, "How could this happen…? I'm stronger than him! I have more experience than that newbie!"

"Ken, three people here have the same amount experience. That's a very bad excuse." TK spoke.

"I'm stronger…" Ken repeated.

"You lost… because you lost yourself. Right, Sam?" Davis said.

"Sam…?" Ken's eyes widened.

"Hey, Otouto. I'm here too." Sam gave a small wave.

"Its about time you realized what you've done, Kenny-boy." Ryo spoke sadly.

"Ryo…" Ken sighed.

"You've been hurting the creatures that you helped save, Ken." Kari spoke softly.

"I… I have, haven't I…? I harmed them all... "

"That's right." Davis said, "Ever since you 'claimed' to be the Digimon Kaiser."

"Oh no… what have I done?! My… My Dark Rings were a stroke of genius! But they harmed… so many digimon… I made them work tirelessly… without ever giving them a break… I whipped them, I even hurt TK… who's one of my best friends… Right…?"

"Mhm…" TK nodded.

"I was cruel to the Digimon beyond imagination…! Gyaaah! I'm a monster! I can't believe what I've done!"

"You've done some pretty horrible stuff Ken… Despite what happened three years ago." TK said.

"The important thing is that you're back to your senses." Kari said, "Its not too late, Ken."

"What have I done?!" Ken screamed and cried at the same time, ripping off his cape and glasses, tossing them aside and not noticing their deletion. He walked a ways away, still sobbing and screaming for the world to hear, soon collapsing. His jumpsuit deleted itself as well, leaving his gray Tamachi Elementary School uniform. Still sobbing, he lifted his head up when Gatomon called out 'Wormmon' with a gasp.

"Worm… mon…?"

"He's still breathing…" Gatomon reported as Wormmon took a few deep breaths.

Ken walked over, his eyes no longer dull and his hair shadowing his face.

He was just looking at his partner.

"You've returned to your old self… I knew it could happen, Ken-chan…"

"I'm sorry… its too late for me…" Ken cried.

"Its never too late to be sorry…" Wormmon said.

"Wormmon's absolutely right, Ken!" Davis spoke, "...! Huh…?"

A glow came from his hand. Kari, TK, Sam, and Ryo gasped.

"Ken's crest!" Sam exclaimed.

"His and Sam's never had to go, remember? The barrier didn't need their crests!" TK said, "But how is it... physical?"

"This is…"

"That's right, Ken-chan… its your crest, the crest of Kindness…"

The crest floated into Ken's hands.

"I nearly forgot that Ken's crest was Kindness… that must've been what Wizardmon meant. Ken's the key to _that_ power!" Gatomon said, "The Golden Radiance."

"You've always been kind… Ken-chan." Wormmon said. Ken collapsed to his knees by his partner, pulling the worm into his lap and hugging him.

"Wormmon… I'm sorry… Please don't go… You're my best friend!"

"You're my best friend too… Goodbye, Ken-chan…"

With that, Wormmon died, being deleted. Ken's eyes widen.

"Wormmon… no!"

"He's gone, Ken…" TK told his friend.

"He can't… be! I couldn't save him… just like I couldn't save Sam… Why are the people I care about always hurt?! I came here to get away from all of that… from my guilt… but it never seems to go away!"

"Ken…" Sam wheeled over to his brother, despite the sand, and hugged him, gently pulling Ken into his lap, "Let's go home… Mama and Papa must be worried sick! Wormmon must have gotten reconfigured… so we can go to the Primary village and find him."

"Sam…" Ken was sobbing into his brother's hoodie, darkening it with liquid.

"We have to go." Ryo spoke.

"We'll have Izzy email you." TK said. Ryo and Cyberdramon nodded, and the trio and their Digimon left.

* * *

**The next chapter we'll be starting a new, unseen, arc! **

**But first...**

**Wormmon. And I might put a dark theme in it. Might. **


	3. Chapter 3: Attempt of Death and Life

**Anyone who is offended by mentions of attempted suicide will be allowed to turn back _now. _**

* * *

He hurt everyone… Everyone He cared about…

Sam, Ryo, Wormmon, TK… He FOUGHT TK…

Does he really deserve to continue to live… be their friend… Anything…?

He hasn't been eating; Sam's been trying to get him to. They haven't gone to Primary Village either. The others, minus the new generation, the originals, forgave him for what he's done. Even Tai, even though he had _enslaved_ Agumon.

But despite their forgiveness… He's a Chosen. He nearly destroyed the world he helped save.

He really doesn't deserve his digivice, or his life, does he?

Ken opened the DigiPort I had on my computer. Sam was over with Izzy for a study session. Ryo had been with Cyberdramon in the Digital World.

Speaking of the Digital World… he entered it. He began to wander, finding a good place for what he wanted to do.

It took him awhile, but he soon found it. A cliff.

He was getting ready to fall, when he heard a voice.

"Ken! Don't!"

Kari…?

A clawed paw and a human hand dragged him away from the cliff that was going to help him end it.

"What were you trying to do?!" Kari shrieked at him.

…!

"Kari… are you crying…?" he asked softly. Kari touched her cheek.

"Yeah, I am. Cause you worried me! Don't end it! What about Wormmon?! Ryo?! Sam?! Your friends?!" Kari yelled at him.

"I'm a Chosen… but I nearly destroyed this world… I hurt the creatures I'm supposed to help protect."

"You lost yourself. It isn't your fault." Kari said.

"But it is…" Ken muttered.

"It isn't!" Kari shook her head, "Now… let's go to Primary Village. So you can see Wormmon again."

Without thinking, he nodded. Wormmon… He missed Wormmon. Kari took his hand, and Gatomon perched herself on his shoulder instead of Kari's.

Together, they trekked to Primary Village.

* * *

The baby digimon remember what he did to them…

Kari had told them to stop, but he couldn't find Wormmon's egg..

At least, not until he remembered the promise. That he'd always be kind and gentle, but strong too. He… broke his promise, didn't he? But from now on, he'd always be that boy Wormmon wanted.

…!

The crest in his breast pocket, his crest, began to glow. So did an egg nearby.

"Ken!" Kari yelled out.

"That's…" Ken began to walk over, and he touched the egg. It hatched into a…

"Hey, Ken…" the digimon looked up at him, he teared up, "I'm Leafmon, the baby form of Wormmon…"

Swiftly, Ken hugged Leafmon, before turning to Kari.

"Thank you, Kari… Gatomon… But why were you in the Digital World…?"

"We have Wizardmon's data. Hopefully, Elecmon can help us get him back." Kari replied, holding up her D-3. Ken nodded. Sam had told him of Wizardmon.

"Let's go talk with him then." Ken said, standing, holding Leafmon close. Kari and Gatomon nodded. They all made their way to where Elecmon was taking care of a few babies.

"Elecmon…" Kari spoke.

"What is it?" Elecmon looked at them. Kari held out her D-3, Wizardmon's data escaping it and…

Forming a Digi-egg?

"...! A Digi-Egg! Hmm… This egg… will hatch into a Mokumon. The in-training form of Wizardmon-"

"That means Wizardmon will come back!" Kari squealed in happiness, "Say… can we take the egg with us? Wizardmon saved my life!"

"Uh… sure, Kari." Elecmon replied, handing the egg to Kari, "Just take good care of it. Make sure to rub it."

"Right!" Kari nodded, beginning to rub the egg already. She remembered how long it took last time with some heartfelt rubbing. Gatomon looked at the egg from her perch on Ken's shoulder.

"Wizardmon… We'll be together again soon, friend…" the cat muttered, a sad smile on her face. Suddenly, the flower-like image of the pink Crest of Light appeared on the egg, and it began to glow that very same pink.

…!

The egg!

It… became something! A smoke-like digimon with a small fire on its head, looking around slightly and floating in Kari's hand. He looked up at Gatomon.

"...!

Gato...mon…?

Gatomon!"

"Wizardmon… or Mokumon for now, I guess." Gatomon smiled, taking off her glove, showing her scar but touching Mokumon with her bare paw, tearing up, "After all this time… Thank you."

"For… what…?"

"Coming back to me."

"Always."

Kindness and Light smiled today.

* * *

**Wizardmon's back! Well, partially. He's Mokumon now! And he'll be Kari's second digimon, despite not being holy. But who the hell cares, he's WIZARDMON! He DESERVES it. Cause Wizardmon! **


	4. Chapter 4: A New Evil, Ryo!

**Welcome! To the Milleniumryomon arc! **

* * *

Its been around a week since Kari took Mokumon home. Since then, he turned into DemiMeramon. Kari's mother had ordered that DemiMeramon could not be in the house, in case he put something on fire, so he had been staying on the terrace. Kari had made sure to feed him, so when he entered the Digital World again he'd be Candlemon, and then naturally evolve to Wizardmon.

Ken had called her every once in awhile, and he had told her that he was also in touch with TK. It felt nice, knowing that her friend was trying to make amends. She was worried that he wouldn't, but ever since she stopped him from committing suicide and helped him find his partner, who was now Minomon, he was slowly reverting to what she'd expect the Ken of three years ago to be.

However, no one had seen Ryo. Ken had told her that he had gone to the Digital World with Cyberdramon, to try and knock out some spires and a few other things.

… _Beep_

The beep of her D-terminal signaled that she had a message. She broke out of her thoughts and opened the D-terminal.

Within was an email from TK; He, Yolei, Davis, and Cody had gone to the Digital World to knock out some leftover spires, armed with a map of them from Ken.

…!

That… can't be…

_Kari!_

_Ryo attacked us! We could use your's and the others help! Cyberdramon is an Ultimate after all! Hurry!_

Swiftly, she fetched Tai. She and him began to contact the DigiDestined left in the city/country.

Matt was free for once. So was Joe, Izzy, etc. They'd meet with their Digimon when they arrived, other than Ken, Sam, and herself, who had their digimon with them.

* * *

The meetup place was at Ken's house; both of his parents were out, so it was only him and Sam. In around thirty minutes, the eight originals all used Ken's DigiPort to transfer to the Digital World; Ken had already had it open.

Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, and Tentomon were waiting for them. Lunamon, Kunemon, Wormmon, and Gatomon were already with them.

As was…

…!

DemiMeramon had skipped over rookie; straight to…

"Oh my gods…"

The whole group gasped.

"Its been awhile since I was in a physical form, wasn't it-"

"Wizardmon!"

The magical digimon was glomped from nearly every direction. Gatomon and Kari were first, hugging the wizard tightly.

"Heh… Heh… Thank you, Kari, Gatomon.."

"Why are you thanking us?"

"I'm thanking you for giving me new life."

"You're welcome then. Now, c'mon! Let's go help the others."

"Right!"

The eight and their digimon all began to head towards where TK and the others were presumably fighting an evil Ryo.

* * *

The fight…

Had already ended.

They were welcomed by the sight of badly injured human and Digimon, and a victorious Cyberdramon.

And Ryo.

Ryo looked… strange. His hair was bedraggled, his eyes blank and black. His face, normally full of emotion, was blank and there was a lack of it. His clothes, a dark gray-green long-sleeved shirt with a sleeve partially ripped off, Tannish gloves on each hand, a large metal gauntlet-thing with a metal shoulder pad. A dark-green colored pair of pants, with red and white tennis shoes and a brown skirt-like thing that seemed to be able to hold different things. A bandanna acting as a necklace.

Ken yelped in pain, sensing a familiar darkness from Ryo.

…!

"Milleniummon's data…" he muttered.

"It took him over!" Sam finished.

"But how?" Izzy looked over to the brothers.

"Kimeramon." Ken replied automatically, "This is MY fault!" he closed his eyes, as if there were tears threatening to fall.

"Don't beat yourself up, Ken." Kari said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We can and will fix it. Right?"

An affirmative from everyone there.

But it was then Ryo decided to notice them.

"Aaah… more of the Chosen…? You here to challenge ME, the LEGENDARY Tamer? The only Tamer who could EVER be on equal terms with YOU, those who DARE to be…

CHOSEN? HA… Haha… I wonder what would happen-"

Milleniummon's data had corrupted him!

… Made him insane…

"-To a human's data if they were killed in this world."

And made him murderous.

* * *

**Nooo!**

**Ryo's crazy, murderous, and aaah!**

**Run, cause he has a Cyberdramon!**

**And is the Legendary Tamer. :3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting Ryo

**Last chapter of the night. Its nearly 5:30 am... XD **

**More tomorrow! **

* * *

"_-To a Human's data if they were killed in this world." _

There was no Dark Spire in sight, Sam quickly realized soon after Ryo said those words, and had Cyberdramon act upon them.

The group had to dodge each **Cyber Nail **coming their way from the cyborg dragon.

"Guys! We can digivolve!" he yelled out.

"...! That's right! Agumon!"

_Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!  
_"Gabumon!"

_Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!_

"Gomamon!"

_Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakkumon!_

"Biyomon!"

_Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!_

"Lunamon! Kunemon!"

_Lunamon digivolve to… Lekismon!_

_Kunemon digivolve to… Flymon!_

"Wormmon!"

_Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon! _

"Tentomon!"

_Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!_

Together, all of the champion-level digimon began attacking and battling the Ultimate, while their human counterparts tended to the fallen new generation or fought hand-to-hand with Ryo.

Namely, Matt, Tai and Sam.

"HA… Hahaha…" Ryo laughed at the trio, "You can't defeat me… Just like no one can defeat my partners… Cyberdramon and Milleniummon!"

"Shut up, Ryo! You're not yourself!" Sam yelled, landing a punch on Ryo's face. The other boy fell to the ground, at the 'feet' of Sam's wheelchair. The wheelchair-bound boy let Matt finish the job.

Only for Ryo to knee the Chosen of Friendship in the ribs, and to roundhouse kick the Chosen of Courage, along with taking the wheelchair of the Chosen of Protection and forcing him away, down into the forest without much of a way to stop. And even if he did stop, the momentum would make him fall from his wheelchair.

"Sam!" Tai yelled. He vaguely saw Wizardmon chase after the wheelchair.

"Leave me alone. You're lucky I still have pity for Celestial Dogs like you." Ryo scoffed, kicking both of the boys near him before recalling his partner and having him grab the evil boy, taking to the skies.

No one followed, amazed by how far gone Ryo was…

_But it was possible to save him_, they all thought, as Wizardmon returned with a roughed-up Sam, _And they would save him._

But before that, they'd have to get the new generation medical treatment.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Ryo, Regaining Crests

**Theories at the bottom!**

* * *

It has been a week since the Chosen faced off against the Legendary Tamer. The 2nd generation and TK had been hurt pretty badly by Cyberdramon and Ryo, but recovered quickly enough.

Sam, Ken, Izzy and Joe had been trying to figure out a plan to confront Ryo and return him to normal.

So far, they had gotten a small plan…

Defeat him utterly.

But without the crests, they couldn't defeat Cyberdramon, an Ultimate.

"... That's no excuse… We still can use the crests…" Ken spoke.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked

"We used them against Apocalymon. We said this before. We don't need the crests… Cause that power is forever within ourselves. Just cause Courage through Light is taken doesn't mean its not still there. You guys… still have them. We still have that power!" Ken said.

"...! That's right…" Izzy gasped, "We don't need that power, do we?"

"We don't…" hummed Joe.

"We just need each other." Sam nodded.

"We also will need Mimi." mentioned Ken.

"I can get ahold of her. She can easily get a plane ticket." Izzy said. The others nodded.

* * *

Two days later, all thirteen Chosen were ready to face the Legendary Tamer.

"You ready guys?" Tai and Davis asked together.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this then!" Davis yelled out.

_Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!_

_Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!_

_Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!_

"Courage…"

…!

_Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!  
_"Friendship!"

_Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon_

"Love!"

_Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon_

"Sincerity!"

_Palmon digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!_

"Knowledge!"

_Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… Megakabuterimon!_

"Reliability."

_Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!  
_"Hope!"

_Patamon digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!_

"Light!"

_Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!_**(A/N: Wizardmon CAN'T digivolve)**

"Protection!"

_Kunemon digivolve to… Flymon! Flymon digivolve to… Okuwamon!_

_Lunamon digivolve to… Lekismon! Lekismon digivolve to… Crescemon!  
_"Kindness."

_Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon! Stingmon digivolve to… JewelBeemon!_

"Still Celestial Dogs, I see…" Ryo spoke, arriving while the digimon were digivolving.

"We're doing this cause you're our friend, Ryo." Matt spoke.

"Friends? Not anymore." Ryo said, "Cyberdramon!"

With a roar, Cyberdramon attacked Aquilamon, the digimon nearest to him. However, Lillymon quickly got in the way, attacking him with a powerful **Flower Cannon**. Cyberdramon countered with a **Desolation Claw. **WarGreymon attacked with his Dramon Destroyer gauntlets, though Cyberdramon dodged and replied with another **Desolation Claw**. Crescemon took that attack, however, with a mix of **Dark** and **Ice Archery**. Cyberdramon then began to attack everyone wildly, with **Desolation Claws**. However, the cyborg dragon was overrun by the amount of enemies he had, and was soon defeated, but not deleted, by a mix of **Terra Force**, **Celestial Arrow**, and **Ice Archery**.

With the humans, Tai and Matt had managed to restrain Ryo long enough for both Cyberdramon to be defeated and to knock the Tamer himself out. Wizardmon had rushed over to reverse the effects of Milleniummon with his magic. Slowly, Ryo turned to normal.

"Let's take him to Gennai." Tai said, The others nodded once, as their digimon reverted to either Rookie or In-Training, depending on which digivolution they were in.

* * *

It took a few hours until Ryo woke up, with full memory of what he did under Milleniummon's influence.

"Ryo! Thank the gods you're awake!" Sam exclaimed.

"S...Sam...?" Ryo questioned.

"Yup."

"Sam... I'm-"

"No need. Everyone's already forgiven you."

"But..."

"What you did... is **nothing** compared to what Ken did. You just fought against us, and roughed us up a bit. No harm, no foul. Got it?"

"...Yeah, got it."

Sam could tell that Ryo was still upset.

"The crest's powers are still with us." Sam informed.

"I know… Heh, I wasn't much of a challenge, was I?"

"Not really. But hey, we weren't trying to delete you and Cyberdramon."

"... True."

"Everyone's worried, though. Cody's even showing some worry."

Ryo just nodded, and his wheelchair-bound friend helped him up. Ryo noticed Minomon and Moonmon nearby.

"Where's Cyberdramon?"

"With the others."

"...Alright."

Together, the two friends walked from the room, Sam's dual partners following.

* * *

**One thing that pissed me off about 02:**

**The fact that in 01, even when the crests are DELETED, the Chosen can still use 'em. That power _isn't supposed to go away_. Seems like it did for plot convenience. **

**Considering I'm focusing on mainly the 01 peeps with the 02 on the side, they're getting their Ultimates and Megas. DNA Digivolving isn't a thing. Armor Digivolving is though. **

**Each 02 Gen(Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari, TK) that CAN use the Digimentals WILL share them. Davis still has Miracles, and Ken WILL be finding Kindness. **

**Davis will use: Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. **

**Yolei will use: Love, Sincerity, and Light. **

**Cody will use: Knowledge, Reliability, and Hope.**

**Ken will use: Friendship, Light, ****and Kindness. **

**Kari will use: Courage(Gatomon and Wizardmon), Hope, Light, and Love**

**TK will use: Friendship and Hope. **

**Any events needed to use these will be offscreen. I will mainly have them use what's most useful for my scenario. **

**Also, my favorite new piece of info of the day: Wizardmon can use the Digimentals of Courage and Sincerity. *3***

**Review! :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Episode Summaries

It had been a few weeks since the Chosen had saved Ryo. The Legendary Tamer had decided to stay with Gennai for the time being.

Since that time, one thing has happened.

The rise of BlackWarGreymon, because of Arukenimon and Mummymon. Agumon had spoken with the Black Spire digimon, and Yolei had encountered various digimon AND BlackWarGreymon in the Real world, during her school trip to Kyoto.

Matt had also explained to Cody the reason behind TK's reactions to BlackWarGreymon.

Christmas was coming up, now, and Davis had seen a Control Spire in the Real World.

* * *

The group was currently in the Digital World, celebrating another victory. Sam, Ken, and Ryo were a bit away from them, Sam and Ken holding invitations in their hands to a Christmas party, that would start and end before Matt's concert that very day.

The Originals were in the Real World, as they had plans for that day. Their Digimon had stayed in the Digital World.

Anyway, Davis soon noticed the trio away from everyone, as well as the invites.

"Hey, guys! Ken has something he wants ta tell us!"

… _Thanks a lot, Davis. Okay, no pressure…_

"Um…" Sam cleared his throat.

"We would like to… request your attendance at a Holiday celebration…" Ken murmured.  
"Say no more! You're having a Christmas party, right? We're in!"

"But what about Matt's concert?"

"It'll end before then."

"Okay!"

Ken then invited Cody.

* * *

After giving the Originals their Christmas Presents(Including Mimi, who had returned to America), the party had started, and was pretty damn good.

The final activity was a race to Matt's concert, where Kari and Yolei swore they saw and heard Tai confess his feelings to Sora (NO SORATO ):( I really don't like Sorato… So we get Soraichi! :D)

Matt's concert was good as well, if Digimon hadn't invaded.

Quickly, the Chosen Children made their Digimon evolve. Ryo had even came to the concert, so he and Cyberdramon were the first in the fight.

* * *

With the info of Digimon around the world, the Chosen separated into groups to help the Worldwide Digidestined. They returned in time for Christmas.

* * *

On Christmas day, Ken was kidnapped by a man called Oikawa, who copied his Dark Spore into various other children, and Ken had banished Daemon to the Dark Ocean via his Dark D-3's Dark Gate function

* * *

Soon after, Tai's WarGreymon fought against BlackWarGreymon, and the Black Spire Digimon had eventually become their ally.(**A/N: I don't care how it happened in the series, I just wanna get through this story)**

* * *

Oikawa soon harvested the Dark Flowers from the children he had infected the Dark Spore into, and with that power he tried to go to the Digital World, despite the fact that moments before, BlackWarGreymon sealed the gate.

Instead, the infected children, the Chosen(All of the Chosen, even Ryo) and Oikawa were sent to an entirely different world, the one in which Dreams come True.

Where they meet an old enemy.

MaloMyotismon.

* * *

**This story is gonna be shorter than its prequel, but I really don't care. We've made it to 'Last Temptation of the DigiDestined', which'll be next chapter. I'll be putting Sam's, Ken's, and Ryo's daydreams in there. **

**And the second-to-final chapter will be Million Points of Light, and then I'll be setting up for 03. **

**I'm really sorry for the lack of quality :( I will be watching the entirety of Million Points of Light, though.**

**Minus the epilogue.**

**Oh, and ESTABLISHED SORAICHI!**

**01 and 02 OTP. **

**03 OTP is Takato and Jeri, and 04 is Takuya and Zoe. :3 **

**Please review! Even if its a flame! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Temptation

**Change of plans... making my own Million Points of Light!**

**... Oh gods... This'll take awhile... Muse don't fail me now! **

* * *

"Ryo, c'mon, let's go!"

Ryo looked around for the voice, but he noticed something in his hand. He looked down at it.

…!

A crest of his own.

"Didja forget? Your crest is the Crest of Bonds, Ryo!" Monodramon, not Cyberdramon, was next to him.

"It… It is?" Ryo felt a large amount of happiness. He was a true Chosen, not the Legendary Tamer!

"Mhm!" Monodramon nodded, "Didja hit your head or somethin'?"

"I guess…"

"That's no good…" Monodramon frowned. Ryo clenched his fist.

"Ryo! Hey, wake up!"

"Hmmm?"

Ryo saw Cyberdramon enter the dream.

"This is insulting, Ryo." Cyberdramon spoke, "Especially since we have a fight! Wake the hell up!"

"...! Cyberdramon! That's right… MaloMyotismon!" Ryo gasped, "We need to defeat him again!"

"That's right. Now c'mon. Davis already got the others." Cyberdramon said. Ryo nodded, and the two exited Ryo's dream.

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes, he saw that he was on his terrace, with Ken. He was holding a cup of soapy water, and a single, cut, straw that he presumed was to be used for stirring.

"Sam! Hurry up! I wanna blow bubbles!" Ken cheered, like he did so long ago. It was so different from the Ken of the present…

"Easy, Easy, Kenny-boy." Sam said, "Here you go." he handed his little brother the cup.

"Thanks!" Ken began to make bubbles, so much unlike the ones he currently made, which was too much like Sam's and too little like the ones of days long ago. They showed Ken's gentleness. He missed the old Ken…

"...Your desire is so… peaceful."

…!

"Lunamon!" Sam turned to where he heard his partner's voice. Kunemon and Lunamon were heading towards him from the door leading into the terrace.

"This is just a dream, Sam!" Kunemon said.

"It… It is…?" Sam sounded disappointed, even to himself.

"Mhm." Lunamon nodded, "We have to face MaloMyotismon!"

Sam simply nodded, and followed his digimon out.

* * *

Ken was wandering…

He was without Wormmon or his friends, or his brother.

He soon came across a brief scene of everyone he had ever hurt as the Digimon Kaiser delete him… Before the entire scene switched, to a happier one.

He was with his family, Sam on both feet. Ryo was nearby as well, a smile on his face. His parents were giving equal attention to both brothers.

"Ken-chan!"

…!

"Wormmon?" Ken called out. The scene turned back into the one in the desert, the Kaiser getting deleted over and over, each by different people. His friends, his brother, his family, Wormmon…

"Ken!"

He saw everyone else…

"Everyone…" Ken muttered.

"There's no need for you to atone, Ken…" Kari said, "I… I know you already have."

That's right… to this day, Kari and Gatomon were the only ones who knew of his attempted suicide.

"C'mon, we need to save the world again!" Tai said.  
"Right." Ken nodded, as Wormmon jumped into his arms.

* * *

Soon after everyone recovered, they had the digimon transform into their other forms.

Agumon into Greymon, Metal Greymon, and WarGreymon.

Gabumon into Garurumon, WereGarurumon, and MetalGarurumon.

Biyomon into Birdramon and Garudamon.

Tentomon into Kabuterimon and MegaKabuterimon.

Gomamon into Ikkakumon and Zudomon.

Palmon into Togemon and Lillymon.

Gatomon into Angewomon, Lynxmon, Oryxmon, Nefertimon, and Swanmon.

Patamon into Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Stegomon, and Pegasusmon.

Wizardmon into FlaWizardmon

Veemon into Flamedramon, Raidramon, ExVeemon, and Magnamon.

Hawkmon into Aquilamon, Halsemon, Shurimon, and Harpymon.

Armadillomon into Ankylomon, Digmon, Submarimon, and Sheepmon.

Wormmon into Stingmon, JewelBeemon, Togemogumon, Quetzalmon, and Bucchiemon.

Kunemon into Flymon and Okuwamon.

Lunamon into Lekismon and Crescemon.

Cyberdramon into Strikedramon and Monodramon.

The DigiDestined soon were able to push MaloMyotismon into the Digital World, where the extras disappeared, minus the champions, Ultimates, and two Megas.

The true fight was on!


	9. Chapter 9: A Million Points of Light

**This is shorter than I wanted it to be... DX I hope its likable though... I was crying while writing it. **

* * *

"... Its useless, isn't it…" Sora heard Noriko mutter from beside her.

"It isn't." Sora spoke. She knew the other Dark Spore children were still in the Dream Dimension, "We will defeat MaloMyotismon."

"How… How do you know?" Noriko then asked.

"Because… We're Chosen." Sora replied.

"Chosen…" Noriko said, "But…"

"Despairing just makes it worse. We need to believe we can defeat him." Sora's wheelchair bound friend, Sam said, wheeling up next to the two girls, "My dream is to watch Ken fulfill his dreams." Sam yelled out, "Davis's is to open up a noodle cart! I heard him tell the children in the Dream Dimension that. A NOODLE cart! Ha! Freaking Davis…"

"See?" Sora asked Noriko.

"My… My dream is to be a Kindergarten teacher…" Noriko muttered.

"There we go." Sora smiled, before looking at the battle. Garudamon had just landed a hit on MaloMyotismon, not that it did much.

She then noticed a light from Noriko. A red D-3 appeared in the girl's hand, along with a Punimon. The Chosen of Love guessed the same happened to the other Dark Spore children, so they could help with the battle.

Sora Takenouchi smiled.

* * *

The Digimon were trying their hardest to fight, noticing the Worldwide Digidestined arrive, and their partners with each group.

MaloMyotismon was tough… but they'd defeat him!

For BOTH worlds!

"**Desolation Claw!"**

"**Terra Force!"**

"**Metal Wolf Snout!"**

"**Wing Blade!"**

"**Flower Cannon!"**

"**Horn Buster!"**

"**Vulcan's Hammer!"**

"**Gate of Destiny!"**

"**Celestial Arrow!"**

"**Vee-Laser!"**

"**Blast Rings!"**

"**Tail Hammer!"**

"**Spike Buster!"**

"**Magical Game!"**

"**Ice Archery!"**

"**Double Scissor claw!"**

* * *

As the Worldwide Digidestined watched the original Chosen and their next generation attack, each and every Digivice began to glow, acting on the wish to protect their home and their Digimon's home.

A Million Points of Light…

Those Points began to circle MaloMyotismon, weakening him just enough…

"_Desolation…"_

"_Terra…"_

"_Metal Wolf…"_

"_Wing…"_

"_Flower…"_

"_Horn…"_

"_Vulcan's…"_

"_Gate…"_

"_Celestial…"_

"_Vee-"_

"_Blast…"_

"_Tail…"_

"_Spike…"_

"_Ice…"_

"_Double Scissor…"_

"**UNITED ATTACK!" **

While the Originals called out the names of their attacks, each and every Partner Digimon charged up attacks of their own, even those of the Dark Spore Children. Those attacks mixed with the attacks already heading for MaloMyotismon, creating an United attack from every Digidestined in the world.

With the lights of the Digivices, and the attacks of the Digimon, Malomyotismon's essence was destroyed…

For good.

Forever.

* * *

**Next chapter is Oikawa's death. TO YOUTUBE! **


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye and Arigatou, Chosen

**This chapter made me cry TWICE. I blame you, TK!**

**TK: Why me?!**

**Cause you're the in-series reason we got the first two season! ;-; **

* * *

"Cody!" Yolei gasped, "What're you doing?!"  
The boy was dragging Oikawa's semi-lifeless body to the Digital World.

"Almost there!" Cody exclaimed, before Oikawa nearly fell again, "Don't give up! Get up! You have to try! We're almost to the Digital World!"

The other Next gen ran over to Cody and Oikawa.

"Thank you… Cody. If only I had your optimism I wouldn't have ended up with such a sad fate… But I was unable to maintain hope through the bad times and I drowned in my despair… If only I had friends like you… or allowed myself to have them…"

A flash of light; a strange digimon appeared.

"Yukio!" the digimon yelled out.

"What's this…?" Oikawa asked.

"Who is this Digimon?" Cody asked.

"I'm Datirimon! I'm Yukio's partner Digimon!" Datirimon replied.

"Oikawa's… partner Digimon?" Ken asked in shock.

"Hey! Check it out! This little guy's here for you, Oikawa!" Davis exclaimed.

"He's mine…?"

"Its been a long time! I've been waiting practically forever!"

"He's mine! I don't believe it!" Oikawa was grinning…

"Wait a minute… don't you remember me?" Datirimon asked.

"Of course… I remember you… Its just been so long since I've seen you… Since my happier days with Hiroki…"

"Well, better late than never! Come into the Digital World!" Datirimon exclaimed joyously.

"This is your chance! All you have to do is stand up and walk into the Digital World! C'mon!" Cody encouraged.

"He may not have the strength, Cody… His body was badly damaged by having MaloMyotismon inside of him… I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left." Gennai, in his younger form, stated.

"What? No…" Cody said, looking devastated.

"Is that… the Digital World?" Oikawa spoke up, "It seems so rough… somehow… Unfinished."

"A lot of energy was used up to defeat Malomyotismon." Gennai explained, "And because of that, the Digital World itself was weakened… I'm afraid its going to take a lot of hard work before it is back to the way it was before all of this happened."

"The power of the other world… ugh…"

"The other world…?"

"We can use it to make dreams come true…" Oikawa sighed.

"So what do you plan to do?" Kari questioned.

"My body is too weak to go on but I won't need it." Oikawa stated, before he began to glow, Cody gasping.

"Wait! There must be another way!" TK exclaimed.

"Hold on to your optimism and your dreams, and especially your friends, Cody… Perhaps if I had been more like you, I could've had adventures too…" the man was fading...

"You still can! You finally made it to the Digital World and found your partner digimon, didn't you?! Mr. Oikawa!" Cody exclaimed, not wanting his father's old friend to leave.

Oikawa smiled as he faded away into butterflies that flew into the Digital World.

"Are you going so soon? But we just met again!" Datirimon exclaimed in sadness.

"_Don't worry… I'll always be here inside the Digital World… I shall protect it! Goodbye Digidestined, and thank you!"_

**Oikawa transformed himself into energy… and used his life force to revitalize the Digital World… He restored all of the beauty that was nearly completely destroyed by Malomyotismon. He'll be protecting the Digital World… Forever…**

**Of course, that doesn't mean he won't need the Chosen Children's help to protect it. And when he does, we'll be there. **


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue, Journey to Tamers

**Very short... **

**End of this story! **

**The next one is of the Tamers. I will be rewriting the second half of it, but the first half happened on its own, and how it originally was. More info in the story itself once I write it. **

* * *

A year had passed…

Ryo had stayed in the Digital World, traveling it with Cyberdramon.

Sam and Izzy had continued their studies, and Joe passed his exam. Mimi had moved back to Odaiba, and was in school with Sora, Tai, and Matt.

The group frequently had meetups with the Dark Spore Children, namely Noriko, Keiko, Takashi, and Hiroshi, as well as a few… new Chosen.

Yolei's sisters, Davis's sister, and Joe's older brother.

All in all, things seemed fairly peaceful. Oikawa still protected the Digital World, and the Partner Digimon mainly stayed in the Real World. Wizardmon made it a point to check on the Chosen.

However, their peace would not continue.

_The children trapped in the Digital World..._

_The Tamers are coming, and with them a new foe… More man-made than the Digimon… _

_D-_


End file.
